


Oops

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: You know when you accidentally become invested in a pair and have to write something...





	

Most of the time Fenris was an arse to, well most people. Especially Anders. Most assumed it was some sick satisfaction he got for ridiculing the Mage, not just fueled by his hatred of magic.

The elf could hold his hold his drink well, most of the time. But when he got blind drunk, he got blind drunk. Perhaps not to the extent of killing accidentally or any lyrium based movements; _that would of been preferable_ ; but considering he woke up the morning after one of these heavy drunk sessions not alone, it could be an issue. As he slowly accepted the fact he woke up earlier than he would of liked, (a good start to a moody day), he realised not only the fact he wasn't alone - deep tones of blonde, red and brown hair lay on the pillow next to him. A little shoulder length. A red/blondish human.

"Well. Kaffas."

The Mage stirred as Fenris lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of 'his' house, expressionless. The elf rubbed his temples trying to remember what happened the night before; Varric and a drinking contest..Isabella waging money...it all seemed pretty normal.

No wait...someone somewhere had brought some special...booze...

Fenris couldn't really remember anything past drinking whatever it was he was drinking, but his memory was jolted out of trying to work when an arm slid round his slender frame, grabbing at a hip bone. It was then Anders also realised he wasn't alone, blinking a few times until the elf properly came into focus.

"Oh. Shit.."

Fenris pushed the arm off him, sitting up, not sure how to feel. Anders kept quiet, knowing he'd gotten SOME action last night but not expecting he'd wake up to his 'arch nemesis'.

"Did we..?"

Anders nodded, the memories flooding back as he tapped into Justice's (or, in this case his internal memory bank - for the record, Justice didn't seem to mind too much that the taste of lyrium was still fresh).

"You called me a filthy mage and said you wanted my filthy mage dick in you."

Fenris groaned in disgust. Anders had one up on him now. He couldn't live this down.

"Oh.."

The Mage continued. "At the Hanged Man this is what you were whispering to me. Isabella suggested we should fuck off and get a room and you apparently snapped back 'I've got a mansion thanks' and stormed off home dragging me by the arm" Anders didn't look overly troubled with the situation. "By all accounts it seemed we both had a good time.."

Fenris cut him off. "I imagine you did something to me? Magic was it?"

Anders stared at him blankly.

"You really think I'd go out my way to bed someone who hates me. You got drunk and wanted a fuck, and you apparently wanted it to be me. Seems you don't hate me as much as you'd like to admit." The mage had a slight tone of smugness in his voice.

"Don't. Just don't." A minute of silence passed. "Are you SURE it was me who wanted this?"

"Oh yes." (Again, Anders didn't mind. Love or hate; it  ~~~~ ~~~~ _was_ a sastisfying night.)

Fenris sulked out of bed. He sulked around for a good few hours. Anders had already been kicked out of his place. The elf moped hard. He had some memories coming back to him now. The fucking abomination was right. He wanted it, he wanted to do it with Anders. And...he remembered enjoying it.

"Goddamn it."

The elf tracked down Isabella, as usual, pub.

"OH! Fenris! You certainly chirped up last night. You look rough. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep..."

"Don't, I just wanted to ask. Was I really all over Anders last night?"

The buxom pirate laughed.

"All over him? You pretty much demanded his attention! And here I thought you honestly did hate him. Guess it was just an honest crush...?"

"Shut up. Though, for the first time in...ever I don't remember him mentioning mages once last night."

"He didn't, haha. You were more interested in talking about strange kinks with him. Did you...try the thing with..."

"I'm done."

He left that sentence hanging, Isabella laughing, thinking the elf really needs to let himself go more.

Fenris wandered lowtown for a while. Annoyed and confused, he came to the conclusion he would stick to what he knew in future drinks wise.

The main confusion which bothered him was the why.

He tried to think how preposterous it was that he, of all people, could find that disgusting mage attractive.

_Though he isn't strictly ugly._

Just...had to be a mage. Touching him. Touching his marks. He shuddered. But, he couldn't quite tell if it was disgust or...something else.

Anders had been gentle with him. He hadn't hurt him, he had used his body gently, even if the elf just wanted a quick fuck. He'd been careful around the sensitive lyrium cuts; this was all on Fenris.

He lost his sensibilities due to alcohol and left his body in the care and sexual trust of a mage. And he wasn't hurt. He had just...enjoyed himself. Fenris rolled his eyes at himself and headed home. He told himself he was getting too soft.

"Oh."

"Can we talk, Fenris?"

"Mage.."

Fenris scowled, but nodded for him to follow inside his house.

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of agreed. I..was also under the influence, I suppose, though you are attracti..."

Fenris cut the mage off again.

"This is all on me. I'm.."

A deep exhale escaped the elven lips.

"I'm sorry. I won't say that to you again. This doesn't mean I am all soft on mages now. But.."

He grit his teeth. Part of him wanted to destroy Anders but he wanted to come clean too. 

"Look. Anders. Considering your a filth wizard you managed to be very good to me last night. I would of expected you to have killed me in my defenceless state..."

"Fenris shut up. You are not my enemy and I am sick of you thinking so. Last night we got drunk, we had sex, we woke up. Life goes on."

Fenris opened his mouth to reply but was sharply cut off again.

"Wait. I'm not done. For the _love_ of Andraste why would you think I'd hurt you? I mean, yes in the wrong situation I could I suppose, but for gods sake you are an attractive elf and yes you know what? I enjoyed it. And I'd do it again. There I said it. Look you had a shit time with mage before but you are someone I would; I don't know why but; consider a friend. And maybe you just needed a good fuck from someone to cheer you up. And it happened to be me, whoopdie do. What difference does it make?"

Fenris was stuck in his 'about-to-blast-mages' face (though no words came out); so Anders let out an annoyed sigh, grabbing the elf's face, and passionately kissed him, strangely with no dire side effects from the mage hater. In fact, Fenris melted into it somewhat. Once again he felt himself enjoying what he would see as a sin.

A minute which seemed like an eternity and Fenris pushed away.

"Why are you doing this why won't you just...go away."

"Because you don't want me to go away either. You had a good time last night regardless of drunk levels and you know it, inside, you've been proven wrong and that's what's eating at you. The realisation that wow yes you get some shit mages and some good ones, same with elves, same with everything. Get over yourself Fenris."

The elf was speechless. The mind was livid. His body though, reeling from the kiss, was eager for more.

"I.."

"Fine. I'll go. Whatever, next time you want drunk sex I would ask Varric or something."

He turned to leave. Fenris muttered under his breath but just about at a level where Anders could hear.

"I don't really find Varric attractive."

A sort of smile couldn't help but creep on Anders face.

"Ugh. Can't believe I'm saying this. As gross as it is, right. Let me try this not drunk, then I'll be able to realise it was all a big drunk misunderstanding, or at least get this out of my system  and we can go back to normal."

Anders turned to face the elf.

"You want me again, so soon?" he chirped, though trying to keep a straight face.

"I've just said why. It'll make me realise that no I don't need to think about this anymore because we will have done it non drunk and I will realise I don't enjoy it, and no doubt something will go wrong. And if you try anything funny I _will_ rip out your heart."

Anders raised a brow.

"What exactly do you think I will do.." he muttered as he followed the elf to the bedroom once more.

Of course. Fenris was wrong. He did enjoy it, again.

Both men sat on the large bed, once again at each other's mouths. Anders could taste Fenris had been on the wine again, his tongue pushing into the others mouth as far as he could reach.

Anders gently removed the elfs casual wear, the garment sliding down his back uncovering the beautiful yet deadly white scars that adorned and glowed against his skin. Fenris muttered something about him not being a delicate flower.

Anders undressed himself, wanting to prove a point of being able to be a gentle and non-threatening mage. Fenris lay back as Anders planted small kisses down his body, each just missing a line of lyrium which sent chills down his spine.

Anders hands gave _very_ slight shocks to Fenris - a sort of side effect of a mage and a lyrium infused being - making him moan, the elf hardening.

One of Anders' hands made it's way to that; lyrium marks even present there. He gently rubbed at it, the elf tensing up at the touch.

"I won't hurt you Fenris", Anders gently whispered, as he shuffled a bit, his own erection pushing next to the elf's backside.

Fenris nodded, knowing what was coming. The mage pushed in slowly, filling Fenris up as his body spasmed in reaction, his hands grasping at sheets. Anders gave him a steady rhythm, pulling the elf down by the hips everytime he pushed in.

Fenris mind raced looking for a plausible excuse as to why he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he kept coming up blank.

Anders leant over, delivering a kiss as he thrusted, the elf's hand sliding to his own dick, pounding at it erratically. He tightened around the mage, his toes curling as he came, elven jizz coating the both of them. The tightness of the elf now didn't give Anders much time before he filled him with his own release, both men gasping for air, not caring much for anything more than the aftershocks going through both their bodies.

Anders pulled out, after regaining his breath, "well it's done. Are you happy now? Didn't hurt you; didn't try and kill you, possess you, all I did was fill you."

Fenris turned his face away, his tan skin reddened and flushed.

He mumbled "Kevesh..festis bei umo canavarum.." He realised in his haste to prove someone wrong, he'd proven himself wrong. Anders shrugged slightly.

"You stupid mage I enjoyed it you arse"

Fenris stood up, throwing a tunic on and proceeded to sulk down to the cellar to grab a bottle no doubt. Anders lay back, smugly, grinning to himself.


End file.
